1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, a display device, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, the term “semiconductor device” means all devices winch can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. For example, an electro-optical device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a semiconductor circuit, a transistor, and an electronic device may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element as a display element and a light-emitting display device including an organic electroluminescent (EL) element (also referred to as an organic light-emitting diode, OLED, or the like) as a display element have been widely used. In order that these display devices have flexibility, the use of a flexible substrate in the display devices has been examined.
As a method for manufacturing a display device using a flexible substrate, a technique has been developed in which a semiconductor element such as a thin film transistor is manufactured over a substrate such as a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, for example, a space between the semiconductor element and another substrate is filled with an organic resin, and then the semiconductor element is transferred from the glass substrate or the quartz substrate to the other substrate (e.g., a flexible substrate) (Patent Document 1).